Nightmares
by stripefin
Summary: Maka is having nightmares and has to pretend to be fine. Soul can see something is wrong but dose not want to cross the line, especially with Spirt watching his daughter like a hawk. Will Maka revile what is wrong to Soul or keep it hidden?
1. This Is Where We Begin

**Ok welcome to my newest SoMa fanfic. I really hope you all like it follows and comments are greatly appreciated. Im going to apologize now for any spelling errors now. Hope you all enjoy.**

Maka was sitting in her room working on next week's homework assignments. She was trying to concentrate but it was hard with BlackStar and Soul screaming at the T.V.

"Will you guys shut up!" She yells turning her head over her shoulder.

"Not likely Tinny-Tits." Soul laughs back

She snorts then returns to her homework.

After about 10 more minutes she slams her book shut. "Ok, what is going out here." She storms out of her room and stands with her back to the T.V looking at the boys.

"What the hell, move!" BlackStar yelled

"No."

"How dare you refuse a god."

"Oh put a sock in it BlackStar." Maka said with a scoul

Soul moaned and stood up, "Maka if you're going to be an ass then sit." He said and picked her up. He dropped her on the couch and put his arm around her to keep her from moving, Makas face turned red. '_Whats with the face?' _Soul thought before looking back to the screen. "GOAL!" Him and BlackStar shouted standing up. They high 5 and cheered.

"Whats the big deal?" Maka asked rolling her eyes.

"Your joking right?" Souls jaw was hanging open. BlackStar was faking a heart attack.

"No." Maka looked down

"Wow one thing she doesn't know about and its the only thing that matters, how do you not know about football?" Soul sighed and shrugged sitting back down.

"MAKA-CHOP" She yelled leaving a dent in his head. "I know more then you do." She smirked at Soul who was rubbing his head and glaring at her.

"Fine." Soul snapped at her before tackling her to the ground. He pinned her in seconds "But I'm way stronger."

"Are not!" Maka yelled trying to free herself but Soul was too strong. His sharp teeth gleamed in a grin.

"So that means…. I win." Soul stood up. Maka started to reach for the hardcover book that she always hit Soul with but he had already grabbed it. "Nope not this time Tinny-Tits."

"Shut up." Maka crossed her arms

"Will you two be quiet?" BlackStar scoffed eyes glued to the screen.

Soul and Maka sat back down.

**30 minutes later**

"See ya man." Soul said closing the door. The game finished and BlackStar went home. "So what do we do now?"

"Hmmm?" Maka asked looking up from the novel she was reading.

"I said what should we do now?"

"Oh, how about I make dinner and we watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok what do you want for dinner."

"I don't really care as long as it's not peanut butter and jelly." Soul shrugged and sat down on the couch channel surfing for a movie.

"Ok," Maka opened the fridge "How about…. rice and salmon?"

"Ya I'm cool with that."

"And any movie that not to gorry. Ok, I need to sleep tonight." Maka said putting her hand on her hips.

"Whatever you say." Soul said while rolling his eyes.

Maka had gotten the food cooking and walked over to soul looking over his shoulder at the screen. "What movie are we watching?"

"Jackass 3."

"Fine." Maka said with a snort. She had already watched the first 2 with Soul and didn't want to see the third but she knew it was either the or a horror movie.

In 15 minutes the food was ready and Maka got trays for them so they could eat it on the couch. Soul and her talked and watched the movie. "Ok, please explain why guys are so stupid." She looked over at Soul, her green eyes wide.

"Why are girls so moody. I can't really explain it. Most of the time its to impress girls and to look cool." He says back to her.

"Touche." She says with a small laugh.

"Maka this food is really good." Soul flashes a toothy grin at Maka who blushes and looks down.

"Thanks."

"What this hell is up with you today." Soul asks looking a little concerned.

"N-Nothing." She puts her hands up to defend herself.

"Ok." Soul shigs.

The movie ends at 9:20. Maka had already washed the disses and changed into her pajamas.

"Ok night Soul. Ill see you in the morning." She looks back at him before closing her door.

"Night." Soul mutters before getting ready for bed and falling asleep.

_Maka's dream_

_Maka is in a dark room. She can't see anything. Thats when the mad laughing starts. She spins around trying to find the source but theres nothing. She starts to back up but an invisible hand grabs her. She lets out a scream, she is thrashing in the air being held up by nothing. In seconds she drops to the ground, she is covered in a cold sweat. She calms herself down then the bloodcurdling screams start echoing around her. She slaps her hands over her ears to try to block them out but they just get louder. _

"_Shut up!" She yells trying to win against the noise._

"_MAKA HELP!" Souls voice cries _

"_Soul where are you." She yells taking her hands away from her ears and spinning around. But again there is no one there or anywhere."_

"_MAKA HELP" His voice screams again._

"_Soul." Maka crys again tears threatening to break loose "Where are you." She falls to her knees._

"**MAKA, MAKA. WAKE UP." **Soul yells shaking her body. She was still screaming. Her eyes fly open. "Hey its fine you were just dreaming." Soul tries to comfort her.

Maka is shaking tears flowing down her cheeks the scream still echo through her mind. She locks eyes with Souls red ones and hugs him. "You safe." She whispers. Soul hesitates before holding her.

"Ya I'm right here."

**Chapter one is done. Hope you guys liked it. I will not update tomorrow but will by wednesday.**

**Please review and follow. I'm so sorry again for any spelling errors. **


	2. The Mission

**Chapter 2 welcome and enjoy. Also thanks for the 2 reviews on the first chapter keep them coming.**

Soul stayed next to Maka before she had fallen asleep in his arms. He had waited a few minutes before he left being sure to be quiet when he closed the door. Soul sighs going back into his room. '_What was she dreaming about that made her scream, I know we have seen some pretty rough stuff but still… She said the I was safe, safe from what?'_ These thoughts ran through his mind as he fell back asleep.

Soul woke up to Maka screaming at him.

"Soul this is the 10th time I have woken you up, now were going to be late. Get your ass out of bed and get dressed!" She screamed in his face.

'_Shit I slept through the nice one, now she cursing this is bad.' _Soul jumped out of be. "I'm up, I'm up." He put his hands up saying he surrendered.

"Good, you have 5 minutes." She said slamming the door behind her.

"Shit." Soul muttered scrambling to get ready. He opened to door dressed in his black jucker and orange shirt. "Ready."

"Good." Maka grabbed his hand a dragged him own to the bike. She sat behind him holding on. They made it to the DWMA in 10 minutes. They had a attack class with the zombie Sid.

"Good Morning class." Sid said a bit too cheery for Souls taste

"Morning Sid." Everyone said in monotone

"first things first, Maka, Soul you have a mission. Go see lord Death immediately."

Soul and Maka stood up. They walked down the halls to the death room.

"Lord Death, you wanted to see us." Maka asked walking in

"Oh, ya, Soul, Maka, come in, come in."

"Umm, so what did you want." Soul asked the grim reaper

"Well you and Maka are getting to be quite skilled, so I have a job for you two. Are you up for it?"

Maka and Soul look at eachother and then nod.

"Good." The reper claps his oversized hands together. "You two will be doing so called 'field' work. You will be off campus slaying kishin around the world. This is a school funded trip. So do you two excepted?"

"I guess, Soul what do you think?"

"Um hell ya, getting out of school, traveling, and free! Hell's ya." Soul pumps his fists and fist bumps a eye rolling Maka.

"Ya lets do this."

Lord Death gives them the schedule and the packing list. "Oh Maka." He calls as there about to leave. "You will be meeting up with your father in Paris. Good luck." He holds up peace fingers and winks.

"Ugh why me." Maka shrieks and runs out.

"Nice going death." Soul muters running after her.

Maka runs half blind running through the halls. She turns a corner and slid down it. She hugs her legs and then the screams start. Her hands slap over her ears. She starts to run out side then screams.

"Maka what's going on." Soul shakes her.

She looks at him then whips her eyes. "Don't look at me." She hides her face.

"Maka I don't care." Soul pulls her into a hug. "Whats wrong."

"Nothing, I guess my nightmares still bothering me." She shrugs and looks away not returning the hug.

'You sure you can go on this trip?"

"Ya, Soul I'll be fine." She looks back at him but refuses to meet eyes with him. She knows this is a lie but she can't tell Soul.

"Ok." Soul stands up and offers her his hand. She takes it and lets him pull her up.

"Come on lets go get packed and ready to go." She says. Soul nods walking with a little bit of a slouch, yet he was still a few inches taller than her. They get on the bike and head home. Maka texts Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters and tells them what's going on. They pack and get in the taxi.

"Ok we have about an hour at the airport and have to get to our gate." Maka tells Soul who is listening to music and looking out the window.

"Cool." He says leaning more into his seat. The car ride is an hour and still will have an hour once they get there.

Maka was tired after not a lot of sleep from her nightmares. She yawned and closed her eyes. Soul looked over when he felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. Makas face was peaceful. Soul smiled and put his arm around her pulling her in close.

They got to the airport and Soul reluctantly woke Maka up. "Oi, Maka get up." He said smirking.

"wh-What?" She said looking around.

"We are at the airport dummy."

"How?"

"We drove, come one lets get through security, and check in." Soul said pulling her up. They walk into the airport and get through security and to their gate.

**45 minutes later**

"I hate going through the metal detectors." Soul said changing his arm into a scythe to make his point.

"Ya I bet." Maka says with a giggle.

"Now boarding flight 157." A womans voice calls over the intercom.

"Thats up." Soul sighs

"Yep, come on lets go." She pulls him up as he groans.

"Cant we just drive."

"Nope."

"Lets go." He sighs

"Hello, how are you two today."

"Good."

"You are in 25a, and 25b."

"Thank you."

They walk on to the plain and sit in there seats. The wait is about 10 minutes before they start moving.

"Soul what wrong."

"I have never flown before."

**Chapter 2 I updated a lot sooner than I thought I would be able to but oh well. Kinda short but review please.**


	3. Hello

**Hi guys what is up, I really hope you like the story. Please review. Also Im saying this incase it seems like Soul and Maka are dating but they are not at this point in time. You will know if they do.**

"Soul it's fine, flying is the best." Maka says with a laugh leaning back and giving Soul's hand a squeeze.

"Ya, sure. hehehehehehehehehe" Soul is looking over Makas shoulder out the window.

"First of all take off is the best part. Hold on." Maka says as the jet engines start to roar them down to runway.

Soul squeezes his eyes shut. Maka smiles at him and wraps her arms around him. "Hey come on you're fine. Its so not cool being a baby." Maka says rolling her eyes knowing saying something is not cool will make Soul be reasonable.

"Im cool, I'm cool." He says before yelping feeling the plain lift off the ground.

Maka laughed and then turned back to the window. "I love watching the ground disappear." She sighed and then closed her eyes. Soul saw her breaths became steady. Her body slumped as Soul caught her he smiled. Soul had Maka leaning on his chest while he stretched out. They were lucky enough to have a whole row to themselves.

'_I think I could get used to flying with her. When she sleeps I don't have to be so careful about slipping up, during soul resides Im always scared of her figuring it out.' _Soul lightly bit his bottom lip. He remembered the first time he started to like her. It was after the dance in his mind. '_She always looked pretty but in that black dress she was stunning.' _Soul had started to fall asleep so he lied down putting Maka next to him, she was still half on him. '_Might as well sleep its a 6 hour flight to Rome.' _He sighed and closed his eyes and was out in seconds.

Maka was lucky and didn't have that nightmare on the plain. She woke up and looked down and almost screamed but clapped her hands over her mouth. '_What the hell is going on! Why was I asleep on Soul!?' _She quickly moved back to her seat. '_Ok deep breath Maka, nothing happend. Even if I did like him, he doesn't like me.' _She plops her head down on her hand and looks out the window. The sun had turned the clouds pink and it look beautiful.

In half hour the plane had landed and they made their way to the hotel Death had booked for them.

**Back at the DWMA**

"Dad what are you laughing about?" Kidd asked coming to stand next to his father.

"I just thought I would give a team a nudge to be invincible." He said looking back at his son whose face looked confused. "So you know how Soul and Maka have a very strong bond?" Kidd nodded not catching on yet. "So if they go together, there already strong being friends but…"

"If they got together their bond would be unbreakable." Kid said snapping his fingers to show he had caught on.

"Exactly."

Kidd face flickered with a look of pain and sorrow.

**Back to Soul and Maka.**

"Hello welcome to the Sunny Inn." A lady said to the pair from behind a desk.

"Good evening, we have reservations." Maka pulled out the papers and handed them to the woman who gave them a shocked look.

"And where is the adult?"

"Not here where on an assignment from Death." Soul said crossing his arms.

"Oh, Im terribly sorry." The woman look of surprise was still there but now also had embarrassment. She started typing on her keyboard then handed them their room keys.

"Thank you." Maka said before leaving.

"Whats her damage." Soul muttered to Maka once they got outside. She just shrugged and kept walking till they got to the elevator. There room was room 407.

Maka opened the door and walked in dropping her bag. Soul looked at the room then smirked. "What?" Maka asked looking back at him, she followed his gaze. "Oh no." She whispered. There was one king size bed. '_This is going to be a long 3 days.' _She thought.

**Later that night **

"Ok stop with the look." She yells at Soul as they got ready for bed. They were in the bathroom brushing their teeth.

"What look I'm just wounder what you'll be like in bed."

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka hit Soul over the head with the book that she was holding. "PERVE." She shouted before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Ouch." Soul said once he was out of the bathroom his eye opened and Maka screamed. Souls face turned red due to Maka wearing her pajama bottoms but her top was missing, (Luckily for Maka her bra was still on)

"Shit, damn Maka sorry." Soul slammed his hand over his eye turning around and this time waited for her to say he could turn around. Soul looked at Maka whose face was very red, '_Probably the same as my face' _He thought getting into bed. Maka and him stayed on there sides. They both fell asleep with no talking or anything.

Soul was woken up about 2 hours later by Maka thrashing. Her mouth was open but there was no sound. He bolted up. "MAKA MAKA WAKE UP." She didn't her eyes stayed tight even with him shaking her. "COME ON MAKA. WAKE UP!" '_She should've woken up why isn't she waking up.' _Soul heard a laugh. He spun around but there was nothing.

"Who's there!" He said voice shaking a little his arm changed into the black and red blade.

"Just an old….. friend. Don't worry you can't see me, I'm not even there this is just my voice." The voice said then laughed.

"Are you responsible for this!"

Nothing but a laugh

"Answer me!"

"Shes not going to wake up till its over."

"Why are you doing this to her!"

"Why, why, because she your weaknesses. Not just because shes you mister, also because you love her." Soul opened his mouth to protest but he couldn't. "See I knew it."

"Just leave her alone." Soul said his body slumping defeat. "Ill do what you want, just leave Maka alone."

In his mind Soul saw a smile flash "Good."

**I did actually update the day I said I would, yay. I hope you like the chapter. Hidden feeling are there. So review and follow**


	4. Demons vs Angels

**Chapter 4 here we go, enjoy. Reviews and follows please also thanks for 140 views/readers.**

"Good."

When Souls eyes open he's in the red and black room, the little yellow eyed demon was smiling at him. His sharp teeth so much like his own. "Not you again."

"Soul you can never get rid for me, don't you see we are the same."

"I'll never be like you." Soul said walking over to him "Now get the fuck out of Makas mind. She never did anything to you." Souk had the demon in a death grip and pinned him to the wall. This caused him smile and snap his fingers.

"Silly boy, can't you see, I'm the one running the show now." A cage dropped on Soul.

"What the hell you said she would be safe." He tried to change his arm into the weapon that he was but it failed.

"Maka get up." The devil called, he had left Soul in the mind he now ruled.

"Soul thank god you're alive." Maka jolted awake and whispered. She wrapped her arms around him.

Sou saw everything that the demon did and Maka. He buried his hands into his eyes and screamed. "DAMN IT" Then for a split second it was him he gasped and Maka broke the hug and looked at him.

"Soul?"

"Maka help I'm n-" He was cut off.

"Soul." Maka saw his eyes change from red to yellow. "What the hell." Maka moved backwards from him as a smile spread across his face '_madness.' _was her last thought before everything went black.

Maka woke up locked in the closet. She could hear Soul talking to himself, '_It's like he's having an argument with himself._'

_Back in soul mind, memories of Maka and his childhood._

"_Come on silly." The 9 year old girl called her dirty-blond hair in a long braid down her back. They were running she was faster then him and a little bit taller even though he was 1 year older._

"_Stop going so fast in going to fall!" Souls small voice called_

_She stopped and laughed which was the first time in days, he had noticed the difference in her. Her eyes always had a tint of sorrow in the way she walked shoulders slumped. Soul pulled on theatre joined hands, "Maka what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." She faked laughed_

"_Tell me."_

_She sighed, "My papa's a dirty lying cheater." She said in a whisper. "My parents are fighting and I don't know what to do…" Soul looked up at her thre were small tears in her eyes threatening to break out. He pulled her into a hug._

"_Its ok, I'm still here."_

"_Hey dweeb where the hell are you!" Wes shouted getting mad._

_Maka's eyes flashed horror, they weren't supposed to hang out at all. Souls family was very rich and didn't like him having friends. The only friend his parents like was a rich, snotty, bratty, red head named Oliva. She was the one Souls family hoped he would marry. _

"_I dont want to see her, I hate her." Soul looked down_

"_Then don't, come on." Maka grabbed him and started running to their hide out behind the waterfall. They sprint there and fall over out of breath and laughing. They can hear Wes screaming for him but don't care._

_Back to present_

Soul took a deep breath, he was sitting on the ground in his cage trapped and alone. '_Hang in there Maka, dont you dare die, youll break my heart.'_

**Ok a lot of drama in a short chapter, 2 reviews= 1 chapter, please follow and review, also I hoped you all liked it.**


	5. I Cant Live With Out You

**Wow guys 100+ views since yesterday, thank you so much. I really love reading your reviews and getting followers. Thank you. Sorry for the shortness I just wanted to post this asap.**

Soul's hands were white from gripping the bars on his cage so tightly, insanity ran through his blood. Every second he fell farther and farther away from reality. His only grip on reality was the green eyes, the blond pigtails, and the smile. She was his anchor. '_I should've told her, I should've told her I loved her.' _He sighed and stood up. His eyes shot open with the cackle.

"There there Maka everything ok." The devils voice came out of Souls mouth

"Get the hell away from me!" She screamed trying to break out of his grasps.

"Now is that the way to treat me?" A smirk came on his face

"You not Soul, I want him back, I can't live without him and you little asshole you took him from me." Her body shrank when the hand hit her face. A handprint left.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again." He stood up. Soul screamed in his mind and tried to get free, but failed like always. "Little girl, foolish little girl," He cupped her face in his hand. "He loved you, and now he's gone, you'll die alone." He slammed to closed door and locked it.

She shut her eyes to try to keep the tears at bay. Soon they forced their way out. She reached for the bond she had wit him through her mind. Her eyes opened to see Soul in his cage. "_Soul…_" She whispered.

Soul sat down hands cradled on his knees. He heard a small noise and looked up, his eyes went wide. "Maka? Is that really you!" He stood up as she ran over to him. "You're ok, oh thank god, I was so scared." She grabbed his hand and smiled nodding tears streaked her cheeks.

Maka looked around and saw how to open the door, she got the key and opened Souls cage. He ran to her picking her up hugging her. "Ummm, Soul" She squeaked "You kinda crushing me…."

Sorry, sorry" He lossed his grip but would not let go. "Maka I'm so sorry."

"For what, you are alive, and so am I" She choked on the lump in her throat.

"Is it true? What he said." Maka timidly said not making eye contact with the white haired boy. She was scared to ask, she didn't want to hear it if he shook his head.

Soul stayed quiet for a long time, he didn't want to tell her not like this, but this was his best option. He took a deep breath and shook his head up and down "yes" He whispered putting his thumb under her head making her look at him. "Why?"

Maka took a shaky breath, "Because I can't live without you."

Soul smirked "Then don't." He moved so there lips were almost touching, his sharp teeth hid away. He closed the space and kissed her.

**AND LET THERE BE FLUFF! Im sorry again for the shortness I will start on the next chapter soon. Hope this made you guys happy. Also 3 reviews= 1 chapter.**


	6. Authors note

**This is just an author's not telling you all what's going on with this story. **

**I'm going to have all week off and will be writing for this and my newest SoMa story 'Broken Words' I really dont want to stop this and wanted to thank you all for the views and reviews.**

**Also I keep forgetting the disclaimer, I don't own Soul Eater. Thank you all for reading and I will be posing the next chapter by monday night. Please bare with me.**


	7. Finals

**I think this might be the last chapter. Things will come to an end. I'll be working on 'Broken Words' and another one that I'm really excited about. Please dont hate me for having this one only be 6 chapters of story. Also I really suck at endings.**

Maka froze in surprise, his warm lips on hers. He tasted sweet and fiery. She leaned in and returned the kiss. But happy moments seem to never last. Soul let out a grunt of pain backing up holding his head. "Soul?" He waved her off before screaming. Maka watched as he fell to the floor. He was breathing heavily.

"Soul!" He voice caught as she ran to him

"Im, fine" He pants. "Little devil just did something, but i'm fine." He stood up

Maka gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went back to her body, she fell asleep soon and when she woke up there was a pair of red eyes glued in her. He moved and hugged her. "Morning Maka." It was really him. She sighed and hugged him back. They got a call from Death asking them to come home early they had an urgent assignment back in Death City.

They were fine with leaving the nightmares behind and walked to the airport hand in hand. Happy.

**I told you I suck at ending, I'm so sorry, Ill post the new story tonight and a chapter of Broken Words. Im going to beg you not to be mad, there together and happy. Please forgive me…...**


End file.
